What is the units digit of $\frac{20 \cdot 21 \cdot 22 \cdot 23 \cdot 24 \cdot 25}{1000}$?
Explanation: $\frac{20\cdot 21\cdot 22\cdot 23\cdot 24\cdot 25}{1000} = \frac{2^2\cdot 5\cdot 21\cdot 2\cdot 11\cdot 23\cdot 2^3\cdot 3\cdot 5^2}{2^3\cdot 5^3} = 2^3\cdot 3\cdot 21 \cdot 11\cdot 23 \equiv 2^3\cdot 3^2 \pmod{10} \equiv \boxed{2}\pmod{10}$.